


Wrong place at right time

by BookNerd117



Category: Red vs. Blue, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Basically Rvb but with SU Characters, Before Lars of the Stars, I'll update characters as the story progresses, Jasper is alive and uncorrupted, Steven is Semi-angsty in this story, even though this is after Kindergarten Kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookNerd117/pseuds/BookNerd117
Summary: Steven finds himself thousands of years in the future, only to be carrying around his greatest enemy to date in his pocket. but through many adventures, maybe these two can set aside their differences for survival. That is, if they can survive





	1. Unfamiliar Territory

He heard a faint voice, almost muffled "What do you mean 'you can't do a Bio scan', is he alive or not????" he heard. It belonged to a Woman. "It would seem not" said another voice. He didn't like the sound of this one. it belonged to a man, but it sounded emotionless, hollow, like it wasn't even human at all, but at the same time, he could hear every bit of tone in the voice. At this, he started coughing. hard. "Warning, the boy is alive. I am unaware what kind of threat he possesses" said the robotic voice. "What do you mean D? looks like he's just a kid" "That may be South, but this bubble around him is thicker than your Domed Energy Shield, and i'm not detecting any kind of power out put anywhere" 'Bubble?' He thought, and opened his eyes. Sure enough, his Moms magic bubble surrounded him. That explained why the voices were muffled. He looked toward the two speaking, but only saw one person. it had a female physique, and wore purple armor, with green accents on certain points. 

He tried to stand up and get a better view, but fell right back down. "Whoa there kid, stay down. I don't think you're in any position to move. Delta, do a Bio scan" A little green man appeared over the womans shoulder. "Agent South, as i have just stated, the bubble surrounding him is interfering with my scanner. I cannot conduct a proper Bio scan with it surrounding him" he said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He looked around, and his eyes then set on the gun resting in the womans(South) hands. He immediately backed up to the edge of the bubble, afraid of the weapon. "Hey buddy, whats wrong?" she asked, almost concerned for him. He pointed at her rifle. "Could y-you put that away please?" He asked. 'My Gun?" she asked. He nodded. "I d-don't like those" he told her. "uhh, alright" She reached around, and put the gun on her back. 

"How did you get here?" South asked him curiously. "uhhhh" how did he get here? He remembered being on a mission. There was a beacon in the sky, giving off weird pulses. Strong magical pulses. Garnet said they could potentially very dangerous. Garnet!!! Where was she??

"Heyyyy, Hey kid?? Are you there?" He snapped back to reality. "uhh sorry, i don't remember at the moment"He said. "oh too bad" she said "uhhh anyway you can come out of that bubble? My friend here is kinda of freaking out about it" "i am not" said Delta "it was a joke D" said South. "oh uhh sure" He stood up and lowered the bubble. He had to take a knee again, he was hurt pretty bad\

"Bio scan complete. I detect multiple hairline fractures all across his body, including a dislocated shoulder, and a minor concussion. He will survive, but we should probably seek immediate medical attention" Delta reported "No No, it's ok" he said, and started licking his hand. He licked it, and started placing the saliva basically everywhere it hurt. pretty soon, he was able to walk. "I-uh, have uh, healing spit" he said. "Kid...what are you?" South asked "South if i may, In my scan, i detected an anomaly i have been investigating. it appears that this human boy is only half human. one side of his parentage is Alien in origin. A race that died out thousands of years ago. A Gem" Delta clarified

"Wait, say that again. Did you say Gems died out thousands of years ago????" asked the boy. "I did" he replied "How a half Gem managed to arrive here is beyond my comprehension. Do tell, what is your name?" asked Delta "it's uh...uh, it's Steven" He told the little green man. "South, maybe we should bring him with us" he said. "Why is that?" She asked. "well, he maybe useful in protecting us against our latest threat" "hmm, alright. Hey kid, you're gonna come with us. plus, where else you gonna go?" she asked him. "I don't know...maybe you can help me as well. You see, last thing i remember was being with my family in some sort of weird explosion. Maybe, there is a chance, that they are here as well"

He started walking, hopefully they were. as he walked, he felt a weight in his shorts, and stuck his hand in his pocket. it wrapped around something small, hard, and cold. He pulled it out, and he was staring down at Jaspers orange Gem


	2. Beyond Comprehension

"So kid, where you from?" the Agent asked. Steven wasn't paying attention. He was trying to decide what to do if Jasper reformed, and if he should tell his new friend about it. "Heyyyy, hey kid...uhh help me out out here D" "It's Steven" Delta clarified. "Right, Steven" she said "huh, what?" he asked. "I asked where you're from" Said South. "Oh yeah, i'm from Beach City" he told her. "Beach city? No i mean't what planet are you from" "oh, uh, i'm from Earth" he said "But my Moms not. your uh, friend?, there said it before i could. She wasn't human. She's a Gem. She's not around anymore" he said. "uhh what is he anyways?" he asked 

"I am the Artificial Intelligence program Delta, assigned Agent Foxtrot-12, or York" he replies, almost, was that sadness Steven heard? "Wait, i thought her name was South" he asked. "it is" South clarified for him "The Agent Delta was with isn't around anymore. We've all lost someone in this war" she stated. "War?" Steven asked "another one? with who?" he asked "Humans and Covenant" said South "a big group of highly religious Aliens. Though, you showed up here at a good time though. War ended a year ago. But York didn't survive it. i think Delta just misses him is all" 

"Wait York, as in New york?" Steven asked "The one and only" she replied "Each of us Freelancers had codename after a state" "So then what is South short for?" Steven asked. "South Dakota. My twin brother, he was North Dakota. He isn't around anymore either" at the words North, he noticed Delta disappear. "But yeah, Delta here is an A.I." 

He noticed they had been walking for awhile "So, where are we going anyways?" "I'm following someone" she said "Following him? why do we have to be so secret abo-Ooomf!" this was because they were coming up on a structure, but there were figures in front of it, and South had covered his mouth, and pulled him into an enclosed space. Suddenly, shots from a rifle were heard, and then "FUCK!! I missed him!!!'

Steven frowned at the potty mouth, but kept quiet. "See that guy in the Grey?" South asked. He looked, and found him. "Yeah, i see him" he replied "That's Agent Washington, another Freelancer Agent like me" she said "He's also the one we're following" Steven saw Washington, and a man in blue Armor, disappear inside the base. "Who's that with him?" Steven asked "I don't know, some simulation trooper" she replied.

They kept watching for a little bit, and after awhile Washington, the blue guy, and another blue one (Cobalt blue) came with them. "Come on, it's this way" and they walked off. South emerged from her spot "You know South, if we are following them, it is only logical someone else is following them as well" said Delta, and that's when they heard something jump down.

 

South heard something, and turned. "Oh shit! Run!!!" and started running as launched grenades began exploding all around them. Steven began running on the opposite direction, but also away from the new threat. They both ended up on the other side of a large boulder. "South, w-w-what is that?? who is that???" "I don't know, but we're about to be in big trouble" "Warning! Target Alpha has reloaded. South, i suggest you deploy your Domed Energy Shield. We should have enough power to last for me to formulate a plan out of this" Delta told them "Ok" and threw something on the ground, which expanded until a clear Dome was surrounding them.

The man just growled. He started running around and shooting his Grenades at the shield. He was in a white suit of armor, with a large domed yellow visor. "What the-Maine?" South. He only growled more and kept attacking. it was at this point Delta released the recovery beacon. after about 10 minutes of Maine shooting the bubble, South finally decided to catch up "Delta, how much longer until he breaks the barrier" "He will breach the shield within approximately 60 seconds. South, i suggest divert all power from non-essential systems, and prepare your grenades-" "No, when the shield drops, transfer yourself to the storage unit, and i'm gonna leave my equipment. there's no way it can resist the both of you. Steven and i are gonna run. "South, if i may, this seems like a very short term solution. Even if you manage to escape this encounter, Agent Maine will only-"Command: Override. Run previous instruction" South told him. "Complying" and disappeared. "Steven, get ready to run in 3-2-" South was cut off by the shout of "NOW!!!" and two ATVs came flying up the hill.

"Run!" South told him, and took off towards an exit, and Steven bolted towards the woods. He heard a shout, and "Caboose! see tht purple one? she's on our team you should help her!" "Okk!!" and he heard gunfire, and South scream "Ahhhh!!!" and Delta "warning! Friendly Fire!" He covered his mouth as his eyes watered up "no!" he told himself. He watched as those two men from before, and Agent Washington chase away the other one. 'Maine' He told himself 

Suddenly "Help. i can't walk on my own" South cried. He wanted to run to her so badly, and help her. heal her. but he knew he couldn't be seen. "Well then you better start crawling" he heard a cold voice say. Souths helmet had come off, and her nose was bleeding. "because if you think i trust you enough to walk on your own, then you're wrong" 

"Agent Wash, if i may" Spoke Delta, who had already been claimed by Caboose "in our encounter before you arrived, South attempted to give me up to the enemy so she could escape with another" Souths eyes widened at this. She started looking around while Delta was speaking. "Much like she wounded you in our previous encounter, and as i have learned in our travels, her brother North shared the same fate" Souths eyes met Stevens. "Run!!" she mouthed to him "Go! Run!' she kept mouthing. 

He didn't want to. He couldn't. "Really?" he heard Washington say "what a team player" "and if i may add, bringing her with us will only hamper our progress" "So what are you suggesting?" Wash asked "We do not allow her to hamper our progress" said Delta "ok" said Wash, who grabbed his pistol off his hip. 

"Oh come on Wash" She said with a bitter tone "what are you gonna do, Shoot m-" "BANG!" and she fell to the ground. "Yes" he replied.

Steven, who was watching, began crying, and finally turned and ran, and jumped, and ran, and jumped. 'my twin brother, he was North Dakota. he's not around anymore' he heard those words flash in mind. "and i as i have learned in our travels, her brother North shared the same fate' Delta said. South was going to sacrifice Delta so she could live. North, her brother, shared the same fate. Does that mean it's hurt fault her brothers dead? he felt betrayed and hurt, and just sad because South was dead. his first Friend dead, and his second one he couldnt trust. He kept going and jumping some more until the tears were completely blocking his vision. He couldn't see, and hit his head straight on a tree branch in mid-air, and fell towards the ground and tumbled.

When he looked up, he wiped his eyes, and checked his pockets. Jasper wasn't there anymore. He looked around, and saw the Gem right in front of him. He went to reach for it, but as he did, it glowed, and began to rise off the ground

 

// Hey guys, here is a link to the original episode. as you know, this is a crossover, and is not Canon. but Red vs Blue is still a real webseries(disclaimer:not owned by me) and i think it would be cool for you all to compare. so yeah, this happens in Season 6, Chapter 6

www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9jAYUUL1Vo


	3. Guns, Gems, and Stevens

Steven could only watch in horror as the large figure arose out of seemingly thin air. It grew and grew until it was over 9ft tall, and the large hunk of glowing mass fell to the ground with a loud thud. The glow began to fade, and more of her color and shape became visible. The orange stripes, the tiger like pose she's in. and then in a flash, Jasper was kneeling in front if him. Not for long though, as she stood up, and immediately took in her surroundings, before her eyes landed on him.

"You" She said menacingly. Steven was petrified . "Where are we? how did we get here?" she had picked him up by his throat, and was squeezing a little. "i-i-i don't know. i don't remember how we got here!" he told her. She growled and proceeded to squeeze his throat tighter, but then a shot rang out. Jasper recoiled, and dropped him. She looked at her shoulder, where the pain was. In it, was a hole about the size of her thumb, which was saying something. Another shot rang out, through her chest this time, and another through her hand. The shots were becoming more and more frequent, and she ran for cover, holding her arm up to her face, protecting her Gem. 

Steven had ran for cover as well. He was behind a tree, with his shield out, but it was like the bullets were targeting Jasper only. Roses Shield, of course. She ran for it, grabbed the human by its garment, and took off running. Jasper reached down and plucked the now minuscule shield off his arm, and put it up to her face. She threw the boy under her arm, and took off away from the sound of gunshots. She ran and ran until she couldn't hear anymore shots fired. 

They made to the other end of the forest and Jasper finally collapsed, leaning against a tree trunk thicker than her. Steven pulled himself from under her arm, and managed to take a few steps back before she could try anything. Once he felt he was safe, he took a good look at her. There were holes all throughout her body, including one through her cheek, dangerously close to her Gem. She was breathing heavily, and looked like she was having a hard time staying awake. "Jasper, you're hurt" Steven said. "Let me heal you" he said, eyeing the hole in her cheek, dangerously bordering her Gem. 

"Why should I?" She asked him "how do I know you're not just gonna take that shield there, and drive it into my neck huh?" "Because i don't like seeing people hurt, even if it's people that want to hurt me" He realized something, away not to be killed by her. A way to survive "Besides. you need me" He said "huh? tch" she scoffed "and what makes you say that?" she asked menacingly. "Back there, when we were being shot at, you used my shield to protect your Gem, knowing your arm wasn't going to do anything" She glared at him, knowing deep down he was right "So if you let me heal you, and don't kill me, i'll protect you whenever we're under fire" She thought about it, and realized he was right. She did need him, but she wasn't going to admit it

"Heh, alright kid, you got yourself a deal. Now, heal me" she demanded. He stepped closer, and licked his hand. He walked over, and placed it over a hole in her leg, and held it there for a second. He pulled his hand back and the wound had closed. Next he did her cheek, honestly surprised she was letting him do this. He climbed all over her closing wounds until every one of them was gone. He climbed down "Did i get them all?" he asked. She didn't feel anymore pain, anywhere. "Yeah, you got them all. i'm healed, but i don't want to move. i really just wan-t want to-" Jasper had passed out. Even though she was physically healed, she was mentally exhausted from all the bullets ripping through her body. 

Steven sighed, knowing he was safe. He walked away from her, and sat up against a tree trunk opposite of Jasper so he could keep watch. it was getting dark however, and within 30 minutes, Steven had passed out too. 

His eyes flew open, feeling like he had only closed them for a few seconds. This however was not the case, as it was light outside, and Jasper was missing. He leaped up, where did she go?? "Jasper!!!" he called out. Suddenly a hand wrapped itself around his mouth "Hey buddy, are you crazy?? There's a thing out here, hunting us. you need to be quiet" Steven wrenched himself free from the mans grasp, and turned around. It was a man in grey-ish armor, with a visor kind of pointing down, and the Armor had blue-ish highlights. "What? No i need to find Jasper"  "Who? never mind, we don't have time for this" and grabbed Stevens hand and began to run "Hey, why aren't you wearing any A-Hurckkkkk!!!!!!!" This was because something had come out of no where, and chopped the mans head off. 

"Ahhhhh!!!!' Steven had started to run, and jump. though his jumps didn't carry him very far, because he was more scared than worrying about happy memories. He looked back for a second, and saw something materialize. It was Maine, or The Meta, as he heard Delta call him. He was now even more scared, and kept running, until something reached out and grabbed him. It was a humongous hand, and it had pulled him up into a tree. Someone was holding him, and when he saw the Orange stripes on the hand, he knew Jasper had him. He looked up, and opened his mouth to say something 

"Shh" She spoke extremely quietly, despite her deep and booming voice. He nodded, and kept his mouth shut. They waited a bit until everything was quiet again. Steven looked off into the distance, and pointed. The Meta was leaving the edge of the forest, and was trailing off farther and farther away from him. Jasper dropped down from the tree, and put Steven down. 

"That human is brutal" she commented, but Steven was already up in her face "Where did you go? Why did you leave? What happened?" Steven was now genuinely pissed off. "Calm down, i'm in charge here remember? and i got up and left because i wanted to make sure the area was safe. Turns out i was right to do so" she said, glaring down on him. Steven felt his anger dissipate. "You're right. I'm sorry" He told her. 

"Come on, i wanna find a way out this forest, and back to a ship. a way back to homeworld" "Sorry, but they won't be happening. Before you reformed, i learned that we're thousands of years in the future, and Gems had died out a long time ago. You and Me, we might be the only ones left" She reached out and grabbed his throat, picking him up. "Prove it" She growled in his face

"l-l-let me go, and i will" he said weakly. "Urghhhh" she dropped him. "I learned from a computer program. An Artificial Intelligence. I'm betting if we can get into a facility with archives, i can prove it to you" He told her. "You better not be joking about this, or i'll skin you like i planned. Now lead the way" and pushed him. Steven tarted walking to the edge of the forest, with Jasper right behind him


	4. Extinction

They had come out of edge of the woods, and saw a road. "Maybe this road will take us somewhere" Steven said, and started walking, Jasper following behind him. They had to dart back into the woods every time a vehicle passed, due to not wanting to be seen. They kept following the road, until part of it started to turn to to sand. Eventually they came to a complex. Steven squinted as best he could at the entrance. 'We're gonna have to find another way in, there are guards at the entrance, and even with all the cars, they're only letting in a select few. This must be an important place. Hopefully something with records regarding Gems" He said. "Come on, that looks like a vent" He took off and slid down the hill. "hey wait!" Jasper said, and slid down after him. 

At the bottom of the hill, there was indeed a vent shaft protruding upwards out of the complex. "hmm" and Steven grabbed the edges, and pulled it right off its hinges. He started to climb in. "Hold on a minute, how am i supposed to fit in there with you??" Jasper asked. He climbed back out "Hmm, well can't you shape shift?" He asked. She mumbled something. "huh?" He asked. She mumbled it again, a little louder. "What? i can't hear you" Steven told her. Jasper glared at him "yes" she practically hissed at him. "Then shapeshift into something that'll fit" 

She glared at him and shrunk, until she was about 3ft tall. Steven looked at her with wonder. "Oh. My. Gosh. You're so Cuuuuuutteeeee!!!!!!!" and started doing little circles around her. She grabbed his foot, and pulled him to the ground, and got in his face. "I am not Cute!" She yelled. Even her deep masculine voice sounded like it had helium in it. He got back up "Don't deny it" he told her. She huffed, and angrily/cutely stomped over to the open air duct, and jumped down. Steven laughed, and climbed in after her.

He slid and slid and slid, until he finally landed on a solid floor. Jasper was already back to normal, making sure it was safe. Steven stepped into the hallway, where he saw a sign. Records. "Ahh perfect" and started down that hallway.  He followed every twist and turn, before eventually coming up on a door labeled "records". There weren't any guards, so Steven just pulled open the door, and went inside with Jasper right behind him. 

"Hmm come on, Gems gems gems gems gems, ahah!! Gems." he pulled out the file and opened it. in it was just a card. "Wha...?" Jasper just rolled her eyes, grabbed the card from the page, and walked over to the closest terminal, sliding it into the slot. She started looking through files, but the most recent one was dated for at least 6 years from now. "Hey, this card is wrong. it isn't dated for another 6 years" Jasper said. 'Yeah, but look at todays date. It really dates back thousands of years from. lets read the entry" 

'From UNSC Captain langley: "Our diplomatic efforts to make peace with the Gem leaders have failed on numerous occasions. They continue ravaging worlds, and draining them of life. if this continues drastic steps will be taken to stop them'

Log date entry"Success. While our diplomatic efforts failed, an attack run on the gem homeworld by a fleet of 7 Halcyon class cruisers was succesful. No Gems remain"

Jasper read the terminal over and over again. "No no No NO NO!!!!!!" and punched it over and over again. She refused to believe that these measly humans just came in and shot home world until it died. It didn't work like that. it didn't work like that!!! "Jasper, i'm so so-" "Don't" She told him. "I don't want your apologies. We're leaving" and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and picked him up to her shoulders "but not that way. I'm getting a little revenge first" "Jasper wait N-" and was cut off and Jasper summoned her helmet, and began charging through walls

Meanwhile...

"You know what Meta?" Said Wash "Why wait. why not meet him right. now" and Church appeared over his shoulder "Hey there. you know, i can see why you didn't want anybody in your head, you got some pretty fucked up stuff in there" "Church, when the E.M.P goes off-" when the E.M.P goes off i'll be fine remember? It only affects computer programs. and i, am a motherfuckin ghost" and runs toward the Meta. He startes short circuiting and going crazy. While he's distracted Wash turns around and hits a button "Thank you. Failsafe activated. Firing emp"

"Emp???? You got to be fuckin kid-" "WHOOOOOOOOOMP" The E.M.P was released, powering down everything electronic. Outside, Caboose was in one car with the Epsilon Unit, and the reds behind him. "Caboose, here comes the pulse! don't stop!" Grif shouted "Ok" said Caboose. Caboose kept driving, but the reds jeep was hit with pulse. 'Caboose keep going! Get Epsilon out of here!!" "Ok!!" 

Suddenly behind them, a loud roar was heard. Grif turned. "Caboose keep going as fast as you can!!!!!" and Grif, Simmons, and Sarge climbed out of their Jeep before it was completely pummeled by something charging as fast as it could. The thing barreled straight past Caboose, and off the ledge, and into the wilderness below

Jasper landed in the shrubs, and kept going, blinded by rage. "Jasper! Jasper you need to stop!!!!" she didn't listen. she couldn't hear him. Steven finally had enough. He shifted around, and grabbed onto some of her locks. He gave it a tug, and jumped. He was still holding onto her hair, and dug his feet in the ground. Jasper kept going for a good 100 more meters, but eventually stopped, and fell onto her back. "Jasper...?" 

"Why did you stop me?" she asked "because if you kept going, you could've hurt a lot of people" He told her "So?" she said, not caring. "and you could've hurt yourself" he said more quietly "Why-why do you care so much?" She asked 'because i do ok? That's who i am! I care for people, I'm nice to people. including those who aren't nice. and Jasper...you and me. All we know is that you and I are potentially the last of our kind. We got to take care for eachother. Even if we were enemies in the past. You were wrong about my Mom. She didn't want people who were already broken and torn down. She wanted people who were beautiful in their own way. Gems who're their true selves, not torn down and broken. That's why i care" He explained 

Jasper didn't respond, except to ask one question, as if it finally clicked "You're really not Rose are you? No, you're better than her. Better than your "mom" or however it is you two are related" She sighed "You're right. Our kind is extinct, and we have no other than ourselves to take care of. So why not make it last?" She asked 


	5. The reality of it all...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short guys, i plan on writing longer ones in the Future

"So, if you're really not Rose, what do people call you?" Jasper asked. It had been a few days since the incident at the Complex, but Steven and Jasper had kept walking. Every once in a while Steven would jump up to check out the surroundings, and said he saw a large structure up North. So they decided to walk in that direction.

"They call me Steven" He told her. "My name is Steven" He told her. "Heh. you already know my name though, don't you" She said. "Yeah, i do" and jumped up again "What do you think that structure is?" She asked him. "hmm I don't knowwwwww. but a beam shoots out of it every once in awhile. like a blue fireball, and shoots straight up into the sky" and lo behold the very moment he said it, another blue fireball shot into the sky. "I wonder what purpose it serves..." Jasper mused out-loud. "mhmm" Steven shrugged his shoulders "but there might be people there who won't shoot at us and stuff" "That'd be a nice change" she grumbled.

At one point in their journey, long after the sun had gone down, Jasper noticed Steven wasn't managing to keep up with her good. She looked behind her, and saw Steven was actually quite a bit back, dragging his feet, and yawning a lot. She stopped, turned around, and waited for him to catch up. When he did, Jasper grabbed his shirt, picking him up, and put him on her back. Once he was up there, he snuggled into Jaspers surprisingly comfortable hair, and fell asleep. They were still a good distance away from the structure. So she wouldn't get lost without Steven, Jasper began using the stars, and the occasional blue fireball as a guide. 

The next morning Steven woke up to the sound of rushing water. He opened his eyes and looked around. Instead of still laying on Jaspers back, he was snuggled into her front "unngh, Jasper?" "Yeah kid?". "What happened?" He asked. "Where are we? How close are we to the structure thing?" Suddenly a loud noise was heard. It sounded like a boom and a whoosh. like BOOOOMSHHHHHH. "Ahh what was that?" He asked, jumping up. "That, was a fireball from the structure" Jasper said. "We got here a few hours ago, and i didn't want to wake you. So i crashed on this tree, and waited for you to wake up" She told him, standing up. "is that...a waterfall?" Steven asked. He walked to the edge of the cliff, and sure enough, a few yards down, was a larger rushing waterfall. "Water!!!!!!!!" Steven exclaimed, and ran through the forest towards the source. When he got there, he stuck his head in, and started gulping down water, not caring about what was in it. 

Jasper followed behind him, but didn't drink any. Once Steven was done having his drink, he fell back onto the grass, and smiled a wide smile "Ahhh life is beautiful" he whispered to himself. After a few minutes he got up, wiped off his mouthed, sighed a content sigh, and walked back to cliffs edge. It was a Canyon of some sort. and instead of one structure, there were in fact two of them. Only one was launching the fireball though. They both looked the same, sliver walls, and platforms, and large things sticking into the air. On one side was the canyon wall, and on the other, and entire ocean. He could see people running around in the canyon. There were red soldiers in the building closest to the water, and in the other one, the one closer to the wall, a man in blue armor came running out of it, on fire. Steven watched as he ran around for a bit before diving into a very large puddle. He got back up, recomposed himself, and ran back into the building. 

"Jasper, you think we can introduce ourselves here? You think they won't shoot at us?" He asked. "I don't know. These humans are covered in head to toe in protective armor, and from what it seems, have guns on them. They might shoot at us" Jasper told him "Buutttttttt they might not" Steven said in that cheerful voice of his "I think its worth a shot, don't you think?" He asked, laughing at his pun. "What's so funny about them shooting at us?" Jasper asked. "No no, i made a pun. get it? because they have guns, and it's worth a shot...?" He tried. Jasper wasn't amused. "Still doesn't explain how humans shooting at us is funny" Jasper deadpanned. "huhhhhhh i try so hard for comedy" Steven lamented jokingly. 

"Come on, punk. I think it might be worth a shot, as you said" and started to climb down the mountain

 

Can anyone guess where they are?


	6. Can be mind breaking

Guys this takes place right at the beginning of Well Hello in Season 7     

Outpost 17-B: Valhalla

Donut was running around Blue Base, cleaning things up. "Man, Caboose sure does make a huge mess for just one person. Thoughhh he was technically trying to build another person, so i guess this makes it a mess for two people" He paused and stared at the half completed robot "I bet Caboose would be a great dad. I wonder if i should have any children. I've been so caught up with all these missions and my career i never stopped to think about any of that. Oh I hope i'm not too late. Man, now i sound just like my mother" Donut turned and saw someone standing there. He was tall, and was huge. He wore white Armor, with a rounded yellow-Visor. In his hands he carried a certain Grenade Launcher, with a blade on the end. " Oh, hi there! You scared me! I didn't know anyone was over here at Blue Base" Donut said. He doesn't respond. 'Strong-Silent type huh? Thats cool, Don't mind me, just keeping the base a little tidy. a clean base is a deadly base, thats what Sarge always says. You'll get a Sarge over here i'm sure, but he won't be like our Sarge, He'll be blue!" 

 "Man, the rest of the guys will be so happy to have someone to fight. They’re gonna be so relieved to see you! What did you say your name was?" Donut asked. The Man, who is revealed to be the Meta, just growls "Hm. Foreign, huh? Love the accent. Really works for you. The Meta pulls out a pistol and aims it at Donut. Donut turns towards the body "I should probably move this…" and ducks to do so right as The Meta fires. Donut gets back up and turns around "Aw, don’t worry buddy! I already checked their weapons. All good. But thanks for helpin’!" 

The Meta growls, and puts his Pistol on his hip, and grabs his brute shot off his back, and tries to hit Donut with the blade "Ugh! This thing’s heavy! Maybe if I grab the legs…" Donut moves out of the way, managing to dodge The Metas attack. Instead of hitting Donut, he ended up knocking the Robot into the wall out of the way "Well! That was helpful, thanks! Where’d you get that kickass broom?" Donut asked. 

The Meta growled again, and walked up to Donut, his brute shot up against his head. A vehicle can be heard approaching from outside"Uh… do you hear that?" Donut asked "Hey, Donut!" Simmons called from outside, after turning off the engine "Are you in there? Lopez built you a motorcycle! It’s broken. "Hey! Yeah, Simmons!" Donut replied "I’m inside the Blue Base! Guess what? Blue Team got a new soldier!"

 "What? They sent another team member? Why would they do that? That doesn’t make any sense" Simmons said. He came up to the entrance, and saw The Meta "OH, FUCK!!!" and runs back the motorcycle as quickly as possible "Welcometotheneighborhood, seeyoulaterbye!!".

Steven and Jasper were watching the events unfold from on top of the base, where the walkway was clear. "Thats The Meta" said Steven, the bitterness evident in his voice. "Wait, isn't that the human that attacked us in the forest? Cut off that one guys head?" Jasper asked. Steven visibly shuddered at "Guys head"(Bow chicka bow wow). "Yeah he was" Suddenly the man in maroon, Simmons, was heard screaming at the top of his lungs , running as fast as he could while The Meta fired grenade after grenade at him. Steven stood up "I'm tired of this. We're stopping him before he kills anyone else" and leaped towards the Meta. "What? No wait!!" but Steven was already gone. Jasper saw the Grav lift, and recognized it. She ran and stepped in it, the machine shooting her off into the the same direction. 

Desert Temple: Present day

Meanwhile Grif, Sarge, and Caboose had run into a bit of trouble on their mission in the desert to find Tucker. The Aliens and Humans had surrounded Caboose. "What are you doing over here?" C.T. practically growled at Caboose. Sarge and Grif came up behind him. An Alien spoke in his language to C.T. "Sabotaging the digger huh? I knew it, who sent you here, what do they know about us?" C.T. said. "Damn it Caboose why do you keep messing with the vehicles?" Sarge said "Oh yeah, i was just trying to find a home for Epsilon" Caboose said, pointing to the unit on the Sand "What?" C.T. asked "What is that thing?" 

Suddenly the Desert began to rumble and shake as a loud scraping sound was heard. "Shit!! They're opening the Temple! Are you with them?" He asked "With Who?" Grif asked "Ahh crap!" C.T. exclaimed "Get down there, and kill them if you have to, and don't let that door close again no matter what!" People started running everywhere. Grif ran around to the back and got in the digger, while people started shooting at Aliens. "Shiiiit!! Smith!!! Turrets!!!" C.T. called out to his alien partner. The Alien ran up and got on a mounted turret and started shooting. Grif got to the controls of the massive digger "Yeahah see ya suckers, you just gt yoinked!" and grabbed the two levers. "How the fuck do you drive this thing? Why're there only four levers if there are six directions?" He started moving, but very slowly "Where the fuck is second gear?"

Sarge came running up next to the digger "Grif!! if you're gonna run away in battle, atleast have the decency to drive faster than i can run!'" taunted Sarge, running ahead "Aww man, fuck this" and ran out of the digger. People and Aliens were still shooting and a grenade was stuck to Smith. He blew up. 'Shitt!! Cover me! Fall back!!!" C.T. said

Suddenly out of nowhere a Spear flew into the wall right where C.T. was. It had an intricate design. It was light blue, with a curved blade. The handle was long, and had spirals, with a pointy end. And with the spear a red thing came flying down the hill. It was small, and on fire, screaming at the top of its lungs, hitting people. Following that came two people, Tucker, and another person. She was tall and limber, with short, Strawberry blond hair, was in a tutu outfit, and in the middle of her forehead, a bright, clear, oval-shaped gem. . "Guys! Run for the Temple! Pearl and I will cover you!" 

They just stared. After a second Caboose spoke "Oh my God!!! Tucker! Is that you?? is this your new Alien partner??" "What? of course it's me asshole. Move!!!" Tucker yelled. "Soooo, How've you been?" Asked Caboose "What is this? Some kind of fucking reunion?" Asked Tucker "Move your asses" and ran towards the battle with Pearl "What in Sam hill was that?" asked Sarge "Who cares, just run" said Grif

 UNSC Prison: Present Day

 "I’m sorry, but do we know each other?" Asked Agent Washington. The Man Spoke " You are special Agent Washington, former member of Project Freelancer, also known by the designation, Recovery One" He said. "Also known as Prisoner 619-B" Said Washington 

" Convicted, three counts dereliction of duty, eight counts of conspiracy to commit treason, and my personal favorite, seven counts destruction of protected classified military property" The Man said  "And you are…?" Asked Wash "I am someone extremely disappointed by destruction of the said property. That, is all you need to know" He responded "I want to make a deal. I have information that you want" Wash told him "All the information that I want, was lost in the destruction of Project Freelancer" He said

 "Not all of it" Washington said "Agent Washington" The Man said, with quite the patronizing tone  "if you knew anything, that could have kept you out of prison, I am sure it would have come to light during your trial. So if you’re quite through with wasting my time, will—"

"I know you’re missing the Epsilon unit, and I know where to find it"  ".......You have my attention" Said the man "It disappeared after the events of Freelancer Command. You searched everyone associated with the program. Even the Red Team Troopers you found" Wash said "Yes? The ones who were found bickering around the stalled jeep" The Man responded

 "There’s another group of soldiers, a Blue squad. They escaped with Epsilon" Wash said "I show no record of these soldiers" He responded  "And you won’t" Washington said "but I know where to find them. So here’s the deal: I give you that missing module, you get me out of here. I get a clear slate, and we forget we ever knew each other"

 "That sounds fair" The Man said "I’m gonna need some equipment. Invisibility, overshields, anything left over from Freelancer" Wash replied

"I think we can point you in the right direction here" The Man said

Outpost 17-B: Valhalla: Present day

Steven leaped toward The Meta with a vengeance, and threw his shield from mid-air into his back. It bounced off harmlessly, and hit the ground disappearing. Steven formed a new one as The Meta turned around to face him. The Meta growled, not knowing what to make of this. Steven leaped toward The Meta, with his fist out. The Meta caught the punch, but with immense difficulty. The kid drew back his other fist, and punched his helmet, actually knocking him back. The Meta growled threateningly, and rushed the boy, about punch as hard as he could, when something landed between them, and caught his fist like it was nothing.

He looked up. It was a large woman, with a huge build. Bigger than his, and long beige hair, an angry look on her face. Jasper held The Metas fist without any difficulty. She reached behind her, grabbed Steven "Get out of here!" and threw him across the canyon, all the way to the other base on the beach front. Using her other hand, Jasper grabbed The Meta under his helmet, turned, and hefted him back towards Blue Base. 

The Meta landed on his feet, and turned towards his attacker. Jasper was on top of him, and punched him in the face, which sent him flying back another 50 fifty feet. The Meta got up again, and started firing grenades at her. She raised her arms to protect her face, but the blast never came. She looked up to a world of pink, Steven holding up a shield the size of Rose Quartz herself. He was sweating, and the shield faltered. "You're going to get hurt!!" She told him, and grabbed his arm, tossing him back towards Red Base. She turned back towards The Meta, and charged him again, and kicked his chest. The Meta landed some odd 25 yards away. He charged towards Jasper again and threw his brute shot at her. It stuck in her chest. He pulled out his Pistol and fired three shots, all going through her face, all missing her Gem. She just scoffed, and pulled out the end. "Heh, is that all you got?" Suddenly six shots went through her body from behind, and her eyes widened. two in her chest, 3 in her neck, and one through her right eye, next to her Gem. She exploded into a cloud of dust, her Gem falling to the ground. 


	7. Reunion

This is Lopez speaking in Spanish

Sarge, Grif and Caboose were in the doorway shooting at the dig team, when Tucker, Pearl, and the Small red person went inside. "Hold them off i'll close the door!" Shouted Tucker. Tucker ran around, and hit the controls, and the door slammed shut as everyone went inside. "Tucker! it's really you!" Caboose said "Hey Caboose. Pearl, Ruby, these are some of the people from the canyon i was telling you about" Tucker said. "Thats Sarge, The Orange one is Grif, and That's Caboose" He told them. "Oh hello, how are you all?" Asked Pearl. "Wait!!" Said Caboose "Where is Sapphire?" He asked. Ruby seized up, and was about to leap at Caboose when Pearl grabbed her "Ruby calm down. You, how could you possibly know about Sapphire?" Pearl asked threateningly. 

"Well duh, everyone knows that Ruby and Sapphire go together, like that one game. Speaking of which, where is Emeraldddddd" Caboose said. Pearl just concluded in her mind that this one was dumb. "Uh there is no Emerald, and Sapphire is none of your concern human" "Why is the pretty one so mean" asked Caboose nonchalantly. She decided to ignore that one. 

"Cabose, you brought these guys? Are we killin’ each other today? Or pretending to work together?" Tucker asked "Uh, the pretending version"Caboose said "Oh, okay, cool" Tucker says, putting away his sword "Hey dudes, what’s up? How’d y’all find me?"  "We got that radio call you sent" Sarge told him  "The distress signal? And they sent you assholes? That was to help me! I wanted less distress, not more distress" "Uh, actually we kind of ignored that call at first" Said Grif "That makes sense" Said Tucker "Then Donut showed up and told us you were in trouble"

 "Ohh, I get it. So me making an emergency radio call, not a big deal. Donut telling you some dumb homo story, red alert!" Tucker said "Pretty much" said Sarge. "So, where's everyone else" Tucker asked "What do you mean" Caboose said "The rest of the people who are gonna help me fight these fuckers off" No one said a word. "You didn't bring any other soldiers did you" He asked. Caboose started "Umm, that depends. by other soldiers, do you mean people...other than us?" "Yes, i do" said Tucker

"Then no" "Whats going on here?" asked Sarge "Uh, it’s kind of hard to explain. They think there’s some kind of artifact here. Some massive weapon built a long time ago" Said Tucker. "Yes, from what We've gathered, this weapon is very powerful. we've been in here trying to stop that dig team from getting in and finding it" Said Pearl. "An old weapon. …Like a spear?" Caboose asked "No, not a spear. Like some kind of super energy electric thing" Tucker said "An electric spear" Caboose said "It’s not a spear, dumbass!" Tucker said  

"Hmm i think I’ve read about these. They found some back during the war" Sarge said "Yeah, well, all the aliens are into them and so are all the humans now. So, me and Junior have to go around sometimes and help… negotiate stuff. You know. Smooth talk." Tucker said "Why you?" Grif asked "We're like the ambassadors here or something. Humans and aliens seem more comfortable with us, since we’re kind of… you know, in between" "You mean because Junior is your Alien kid" Ruby said, chuckling a little. "Fuck yeah he is. I've even learned a little bit of Sangheili. That's the official name of their race"

 "In between aliens and humans, huh. You mean in between two alien and human? …Ladies?" Caboose asked, confused. "Come on, dude. Seriously? You’re not gonna get me to say it with that lame-ass joke. I’m not that easy" The three just stared at Tucker  "… Okay, well maybe I am that easy, bow-chicka-bow-wow. See, now that’s a set-up" "Ugh, you're so immature Tucker" said Pearl

 "Ahaha. Yeah, I hope one day you will tell me what you’re going to do between the two ladies. "So are you part of the group that C.T. told us about?" Sarge asked "That asshole? He’s a fucking liar. He and his team killed the guys originally sent to dig this thing up, then they tried to kill me"  "Oh no, well I hope you stop them" Caboose commented  "I locked myself in this temple. I figured it would keep me safe and keep them away from the relic" "So who are they?" Grif asked. " I don't know dude, they're probably just trying to steal the artifact, then sell it to the highest bidder" 

"Oh, they’re like Evil eBay.  "You’re an idiot" Said Tucker "Look guys, thanks for the fucked up rescue mission and all that, but where’s Church?" "Oh, um, he’s dead" Caboose said "Yeah, I know that" Said Tucker "Church has been dead for years, it's never stopped him before" "Oh yeah, we also found out that he’s, not a ghost, and that he’s an A.I. computer program, like Sheila" Caboose told him Tucker just stared "Yeah, I knew that" "You did?" Asked Grif. Ruby turned to Pearl "Wait, what about the dead guy?"

"Yeah, you guys didn’t?" Tucker asked  "Ha, pay fuckin' attention, what the fuck are you guys paying attention to?"  "Oh, uh, I have my suspicions" Grif said "Of course, I just didn’t want to tell anybody" Said Sarge "I still want to know what Tucker’s going to do between the two ladies" Said Caboose 

 "Look guys, I need your help. We either need to chase these guys off or destroy this facility. Or pick up some chicks. Old habits die hard" Tucker said "But why destroy it?" Asked Sarge "Orders. We can’t let it fall into anyone else’s hands. Plus, breaking stuff is fucking awesome. "This thing is that powerful?" Grif asked "Hell yeah! First they built these rings that were a huge weapon, then we found this super powerful cube-shaped weapon, and I guess this is the pyramid version" Said Tucker "That ancient race sure built a lot of weapons" Grif said

 "I know" Tucker said "I mean did they really need to spend all their time building stuff to destroy the universe? Like, how about the galaxy’s biggest movie theater or, like some kind of super advanced water park? All work and no play guys, seriously" Grif told ho,

"No play. Tell me about it" Tucker said 

Meanwhile at Valhalla 

Steven had made it back just in time to see Agent Washington shoot Jasper in the back. She exploded into dust, and her Gem fell to the ground. He jumped towards it, right as Washington was bending down to pick it up. He got there first. He grabbed it off the ground, and rammed his shield into Wash's head, knocking him back. The Meta growled, and ran off towards Red Base. Steven ran for red base as well.

"LOPEZZZZZZZZ" Shouted Simmons. Lopez stood up from the vehicle he was working on "No! I just fixed this one!" Said Lopez "Lopez! He's here!" "Who is here?" "The one who's here to kill us" "you're going to have to be more specific than that" "The Meta! The Meta is here!" Simmons said. "The Meta? I thought he was dead?" " Look out!" Lopez and Simmons duck as a rocket flies over their heads. "Lopez go get some big guns, i'll hold him off" Said Simmons, as he grabs a rocket launcher. "Now that i can do" and disappears inside Red Base. 

The Meta approaches Simmons. "Yeahha i got you now fucker, prepare to get Simmonsized" and fired the rocket. It missed. The rocket hit the motorcycle, and sent it flying over the Metas head and onto the other side of the beach. "Well fuck me" Said Simmons. Suddenly Missiles hit The Meta from all directions, forcing him to retreat. Lopez walked out of the base with a missile pod 

"did you seriously just say "Simmonsized"?" Lopez asked. "Lopez!" Said Simmons "No! You shut the fuck up, you broke my motorcycle again!"

"Hey!" Said Steven, getting the attention of the two arguing. "Listen, i don't know whats going on, but we need to get out of here" "Uh, who are you?" Asked Simmons. "My name is Steven, and i'm tired of people being killed because of that thing. We need to get out here" "The small child is right. We need to find the Jeep The Meta drove here in" Lopez said. "Ooh, i bet if we can find The Metas Jeep, we can get out of here" Said Simmons. "Perfect" said Steven "Lets hurry, before he gets back up" and walked off. Simmons and Lopez followed right behind him.

"Oh, there you guys are" Said Donut, whom they encountered along the way. "Come on Donut, we're leaving" Said Simmons. "We're trying to find The Metas jeep. it's probably cloa-AGHH!" Simmons yelled in pain as he walked right into something. it began to fizzle and pop and A jeep appeared. "Awesome" Said Simmons. "Oh no, it won't start!!! uh oh, here he comes" The Meta growled at as he came up on the four men there. Suddenly "Stop right there!" a voice rang out. It was Washington. "Yes!" said Simmons "Thats special Agent Washington, hes here to save us" Said Simmons

"Back off Meta" Wash said. The Meta growled. "I said back off" Wash told him, and he did. "You there" pointing to Simmons "Where is the Epsilon Unit" "How should i know?" Simmons asked. "Wrong answer" and shot Lopez. "Oh no, he shot Lopez!" said Donut. Wash then turned, and shot Donut, which broke the glass that Donut was standing in front of. "Hey Simmons, i think he shot me too" and fell to the ground. 

"Donut! Donut no!!!!! You shot Donut what is wrong with you!!' Shouted Simmons. Steven yelled and charged Wash, but The Meta punched Steven full on in the face, and he flew back into the car, knocked unconscious. 

Wash stared at the scene around him, remembering his previous conversation with the Chairman. 

'Agent Washington. Agent Washington. Agent Washington!!" The Man asked. "Hmm, yes?" "when you find these soldiers you speak of, what makes you so sure they'll just give it to you when you ask for it?"

"Heh, all my life i've been lied to, cheated out of, and shot in the back. Now i have a way out of all this, so what in the hell makes you think i'm going to ask for it?" Wash replied


End file.
